


ELEUTEROMANÍA

by Ukerino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Cute Eren Yeager, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pain, Top Eren Yeager, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukerino/pseuds/Ukerino
Summary: Eleuteromanía: Del griego «ελευθερia» (libertad) y mania (modismo). Se define como la obsesión a la inclinación excesiva del amor hacia la libertad, la carencia de coacción o la autoridad y así mismo de una obligación. Impulso irresistible por la libertad.¿Libertad?¿Ese es su verdadero sueño?Seguramente sólo sea una mentira, para tapar la verdad... A lo mejor su único impulso irresistible es ella."Me gustaría ver el mundo más allá de la murallas""Entonces solo buscas libertad, como yo"Astuta, soñadora e inquieta.Contra él, egoísta, imprudente y temerario."¿Estarías dispuesto a abandonar tus sueños por mi?""No; ni por ti, ni por nadie"Siempre que ella preguntaba eso, él respondía aquello, y por dentro se le comía la verdad; y con el tiempo se volvería a arrepentir de sus palabras, en aquel día en el que la volvió a perder. Pero como siempre, todo volvía hacia atrás y se repetía, haciendo el deseo de la libertad más fuerte y con ello el amor que siente por ella."No te dejaré ir; porque tu eres mi verdadera libertad TN".
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. |TODO SE REPITE|

NARRA TN

Siento confusión, estoy completamente desorientada de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, no logro comprender nada y mis ojos se dedican a derramar lágrimas sin sentido alguno; por lo que decidí abrirlos despejando la vista borrosa de las lágrimas, que me impidieron ver durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Simplemente estoy sola. Mis manos tocan la tierra anaranjada, seca, junto con huellas de diferentes tamaños y mis ojos se dedican a admirar la repentina desolación de los edificios que hay a mi alrededor, junto a los cadáveres de familias completas y guerreros de diferentes bandos; niños pequeños llorando, partidos por la mitad mientras sus órganos salen de sus pequeños cuerpos, madres ardiendo con la mirada perdida e hijas quemadas llorando frente a sus cuerpos, padres, guerreros y abuelos casi irreconocibles abrazando por última vez a sus hijos o familiares, quienes ya están muertos, esperando poder encontrarles de nuevo allá donde vayan. Me parte el alma, pero al fin mis lágrimas tienen un sentido, por doloroso que sea este. Charcos de sangre están en torno a mi persona, los cuales llegan hasta donde mi vista alcanza ver; la muerte se puede incluso respirar y puedo compartir el dolor que sienten, la pena, la pesadumbre y la angustia de aquellos que están esperando a la muerte. Y lo único que pasa por mi mente es, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién ha sido el monstruo capaz de hacer esto?

Temerosa, estremecida y sobre todo dolorida por el sufrimiento de todos aquellos que sufren, me levanto de mi sitio y mis piernas comienzan a andar mirando los cadáveres, para seguido comenzar a correr sin intención de parar, corriendo por la tierra manchada de la sangre de los miles de inocentes que están pagando la ira de alguien, corriendo mientras oigo sus gritos de dolor, que se apagan con el tiempo, dando la señal de que su sufrimiento ha llegado a su fin, corriendo sin un punto que seguir. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran a la vez que mi mente intenta analizar la situación; pero al ver a aquel niño que grita por su madre un dolor interno me hace caer de rodillas, como si un cuchillo se clavara en mi corazón y rodeará a mi cuerpo con una enorme carga que recae sobre mis hombros. El niño me miraba con atención, pero para cuando se acercaba a mi caía al suelo y sus ojos perdían la esencia que nos hace estar vivos.

Es entonces cuando me fijo en su cuerpo; estaba mutilado, le faltaba parte de su cara y su cráneo estaba aplastado contra el suelo. Y ahí me doy cuenta, él niño nunca se ha movido, simplemente he podido ver sus últimos instantes de vida. Su último respiro. Cosa que me hace cuestionarme: ¿Soy la única con vida? Pero una profunda voz en mi cabeza me hace perder aquel pensamiento haciendo que me fije únicamente en ella. Se repite una y otra vez, llamándome y diciéndome que la siga; sus susurros me incitan a hacerlo, pero realmente no quiero hacerlo. Cerrando mis ojos un grito se escurre por mis labios, pero nada. No tengo voz. Mi cuerpo ya no responde a mis órdenes y mi voluntad se desvanece, y con ella siento como mi alma se despega de mi cuerpo. Es doloroso, pero no puedo gritar; me hundo lentamente, pero no puedo nadar. El aire de mis pulmones se agota, pero tampoco puedo respirar.

???-Sígueme TN. Sin miedo porque te voy a mostrar lo que te espera; ven aquí hija mía-Mis ojos llorosos intentan con todas sus fuerzas ver la figura que hay enfrente mía; pero las vías respiratorias se cortan y siento como se queman, y con ello la falta de aire me hace perder la vista, sintiendo como mi iris se dilata por la luz tenue. ¿Lo último que podré ver será la sombra que hay enfrente mía?-No tengas temor de ver más allá; aprovecha porque ya no eres libre. 

Mis manos se dirigen a mi cuello intentando coger aire mientras caigo al suelo nuevamente, enfrente de la sombra, viendo como no hace nada y como simplemente me admira con una sonrisa igual de espeluznante que el cielo; rojo y lleno de niebla teñida de sangre, bloqueando así la luz solar, como si fuera el fin de la raza humana. El infierno frente a mis ojos. Las lágrimas salen sin cesar mojando, con suaves roces, las facciones de mi cara, pero pese a todo aún tengo una sonrisa reposando en mis labios. Y con el último suspiro que me queda termino por caer sobre el suelo boca arriba, despidiendome de mi vida. Pero sin dejarme ir todavía aquella sombra me mira fijamente a los ojos; puedo ver el color castaño que me mira con desprecio, que cambia a un color intermedio entre azul y verde, similar al turquesa, cerúleo o aguamarina. Esos ojos me miran con pena y la mano de aquella sombra toca mi mejilla, limpiando los restos de las lágrimas y mostrándome un nuevo mundo; como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos. Miles de imágenes pasan y en un instante he podido ver su vida, o al menos parte de ella.

TN-Eren...-La sombra se esfuma enseñándome a un chico moreno, de pelo castaño; pero sus ojos aún se mantenían con una mirada penosa. Pese aquello se acerca a mi y con sus dos manos sujeta las mías. Se su nombre, he visto parte de su vida pero hay algo que no encaja-¿Qué eres para mi, Eren? ¿Acaso te conozco de algo?

Ya no era yo la que derramaba lágrimas, sino él. Era como si mis palabras le hubieran dolido, como si realmente él fuera algo para mi. Sus cálidas manos se alejan de las mías volviendolas frías. Sus ojos me miraban por última vez y de pronto podía ver un enorme esqueleto con una cabeza en la punta de este; arriba está él y abajo estaba yo. Tan lejos pero lo sentía tan cerca. Y con un simple paso todo volvía a cambiar; esta vez lo podía ver, estaba de espaldas hacia a mi. Pero nuevamente estaba sin voz y la desesperación me consumía. Lo puedo ver, pero él a mi no. Mi mirada buscaba alguna solución con la misma desesperación que consume mi ser; finalmente lo ví a él, le miraba cuando su cuerpo lentamente se convertía en una estatua y mi corazón se deshacía a pedazos a la velocidad en la que él se quedaba dentro de aquel cristal. Su lágrima caía y resbalaba por la superficie del cristal, su mano se estiraba hacia mi dirección y mi cuerpo reacciono; corrí hacia él. Pero ya era tarde.

TN-¡¡EREN!! ¡¡EREN!!

Mi cuerpo se levanta de golpe, cogiendo una bocanada de aire, junto a una respiración acelerada y un sudor frío que deja gotas, las cuales bajan desde mi nuca, cayendo en picado por mi espalda, hasta terminar mojando el camisón y con ello dejando húmeda la sábana blanca que está debajo mía. El viento entra por la ventana violentamente, abriendo de par en par la dicha ventana y sobresaltando todo mi cuerpo; mis hombros descubiertos comienzan a ser atacados por el cortante frío del viento y mis labios cortados se remojan con las gotas de sudor, las cuales limpio. Me levanto de mi cama y observo como algunas gotas de lluvia comienzan a aparecer mojando mis pies descalzos, que están frente a las ventanas; y mis ojos, los cuales escuecen como el diablo, se quedan admirando el paisaje de la lluvia hasta que una fuerte corriente de aire atrae el agua hasta mi posición mojándome parte de mi cuerpo con las pequeñas gotas, que se fusionan con el frío sudor y hacen estremecer mi cuerpo, poniéndome los pelos de punta al recordar aquella pesadilla. Se sentía tan real. Su nombre pasa por mi mente de forma fugaz, "Eren". Siento que tengo que encontrarle; lo siento... Te siento cerca. Me fijo en mis manos, las mismas con las que había tocado aquella tierra y con las que tocaron sus manos y las vuelvo un puño, decidiendome al fin que tengo que hacer; saldré del castillo esta noche e iré en su búsqueda. Me quedo mirando las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto, blancas con detalles dorados; supuestamente eran mis paredes, mi cuarto, mi castillo y con ello mi reino, pero no lo sentía como tal. 

TN-Posiblemente esté delirando; si será eso. Mejor vuelvo a dormir y mañana será un nuevo día, otro día exactamente igual que el anterior desde que mi padre... Falleció-Pero algo en mi interior sentía la necesidad de volver a sentir sus manos. Aquella vez que puso su mano sobre mi rostro se sintió como cientos de mariposas se posaban sobre mi mejilla y enterraron sus alas delicadamente sobre esta-Decidido, tengo que ir en su búsqueda y mantener una conversación donde me responda a todas las preguntas. Será lo mejor.

Andando con velocidad y acercándome a mi armario siento el frío chocar contra mi espalda, pero sin abrir las puertas de este me fijo en las botas con las que había montado al caballo ayer en la tarde, planteandome una y otra vez el cogerlas e ir en caballo o simplemente pedir que me lleven. Nuevamente con una solución abro las puertas de mi armario y cojo una simple capa con capucha, la misma con la que mi padre se enamoró de mi madre, y me pongo la prenda de terciopelo rojo sobre el húmedo camisón. Abro las puertas con cuidado y comienzo a correr con cautela por los pasillos, llenos tanto de antiguos cuadros de difuntos familiares como de estatuas de estos mismos, y mientras corro lo único que me acompaña es la tormenta que hace un estruendoso escándalo con las ventanas. La capa roja se mueve y se estira hacia atrás cuando las puertas se abren, y el viento me ataca, haciendo que con mi mano derecha sujete la capucha de la capa, con temor a que se vaya y dejando mis huesos helados; pero en el fondo fué como si me invitara a seguir con mi camino. Como si hubiera acertado con mi deducción el viento suena como una grave risa y seguido se calma.

Las botas pisan las piedras que hacen un camino hasta el establo que busco; a lo largo del camino el viento se vuelve más fuerte y la capa se vuelve un problema, pero es algo que puedo soportar. Las gotas de agua bajaban por mi nariz aunque la capucha tapaba mi rostro, pero tampoco me importaba, solo tenía algo en mente y ese algo era él. Viendo los pocos pasos que me quedaban hasta el establo, comienzo a correr hasta llegar a este.

Sin poner la silla me subo al caballo de pelaje blanco y de ojos negros como la noche; y cuando me sujeto a su crin comienza a marchar hacia la salida del castillo mientras la luz de la Luna se estaba volviendo opaca. Cabalgaba al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón y sus fuertes pasos aceleraban a la par, mientras me sujetaba más fuerte a su blanquina crin, sin saber a donde vamos a ir a parar dejando mi confianza en el caballo, sin pensar en nada más, dejando al frío recorrer partes de mi cuerpo y dejando seguir a mi instinto. La oscuridad comenzaba a escamparse por el camino por el que iba, pero de todos modos dejo mi cabeza sobre el rudo cuello del animal; y cuando vuelvo a levantar mi rostro, sintiendo como el domesticado, pero ahora salvaje corcel comenzaba a frenar, la capucha deja a la vista mi cabello y mis ojos se quedan mirando la estatua. La misma estatua que la de mi sueño. Con prisa me bajo del blanco corcel y me acerco con lentitud a la estatua de cristal. Acerco la palma de mi mano a la superficie del cristal y es entonces cuando lo veo a él, tirado en el suelo. Te he encontrado Eren Yeager.


	2. |EREN YEAGER|

NARRA TN

El aire se está poniendo peor que cuando he llegado, hará cuestión de 5 minutos, y la tormenta estaba empeorando, pero aún estoy aquí mirando y esperando a que reaccione de una vez; aunque pasado el tiempo no hace ningún movimiento y comienzo a preocuparme, recordando el sueño que he tenido y con ello la multitud de cadáveres, lo sangriento que era todo el paisaje y sobre todo de aquella sombra. Cansada de esperar y esperándome lo peor, me tiro al suelo de rodillas dejando el camisón lleno de barro y con brío llevo mis manos a su cuello para ver si aún mantenía el pulso. Pero de pronto reposo mis manos sujetando su cara, admirando sus facciones faciales y acercándome a sus labios inconscientemente; cortados y con sangre seca pero pese a ello me parecían igual de atractivos que cuando los ví por primera vez. Dejando que mi nariz roce la suya, cierro los ojos y disfruto un poco más de su tacto; paso mi mano por su mentón tocando su áspera piel por culpa de la pequeña barba que le sale y me alejo, pasando las manos por su cabello, largo y sedoso. Con lentitud bajo mi mano por su pelo, quitando algunos pequeños nudos por el camino y terminandola de posar sobre su nuca; mientras que con mi mano izquierda puedo tocar algunas cicatrices que tiene por todo su torso. Algunas más grandes y otra casi invisibles a simple vista; pero a pesar de que estaba mal visto llevar esas enormes cicatrices, a mi parecer eran sublimes e increíblemente atractivas. 

Su cuerpo se puede apreciar por lo empapadas que estaban sus ropas; y mi vista lujuriosa no se resiste en ir más allá y comenzar a analizar todos y cada uno de los detalles del torso del joven. A primeras no es una persona voluminosa y seguramente tendrá una apariencia normal con su ropa seca. Pero quiero ver más. Levanto su camiseta, y mis ojos se comienzan a encandilar con el simple hecho de ver lo que hay enfrente mía. Mi vista, a la vez que mis fríos dedos, comienza a bajar viendo sus pectorales y tocando su cálida piel, que no son muy marcados, pero tienen una buena definición; mis ojos comienzan a pasar por sus brazos aún manteniendo mi mano en sus pectorales, sus bíceps son evidentes y en su mano derecha e izquierda hay marcas. Diría que mordiscos. Por pura curiosidad acerco mi mano y sujeto la suya; su calor pasa a través de nuestras manos y un calor se enciende en mi interior, dejando que el vaho se escurra por mis labios por la sorpresa. 

Con incontinencia suelto su mano y acaricio con las puntas de mis dedos sus abdominales, que son lo que más me llamaron la atención desde un principio. Con indiferencia, descuido y fogosidad comienzo a tocar y apreciar las vistas. Cada vez parece que haya más de los que pueda contar por cada pasada que hago con mis dedos, y cada uno de ellos está más marcado que el anterior. Mi mirada iba bajando y la parte inferior de su cuerpo está marcada, probablemente por algún tipo de entrenamiento. No se que me esta pasando. Nunca he podido ver el cuerpo de un hombre tan de cerca; y mucho menos el de un hombre que lo sienta mío.

TN-Mierda... ¿Por qué se está sintiendo tan bien?-Su cuerpo está definido, es algo que no se puede negar, ¿Pero por qué doy uso a la palabra "definido"? ¿Será por qué tiene un abdomen con formas definidas, como cincelado en mármol?-Joder, piensa TN. Mira en que situación estás y deja de hacer lo que hagas. ¡Piensa, piensa!

Me fijo en lo que le he hecho en la ropa a Eren y en seguida me quito la capa y se la pongo, sintiéndome culpable de que pueda enfermar por el frío. Antes de ponerme en busca del caballo para ir a resguardarnos bajo algún techo, la estatua que hay tras mi persona comienza a caerse comenzando por el brazo, que cae frente a mi. Le miro a los ojos a aquella enorme escultura de cristal verdoso, y siento como si tuviera vida propia. Mi atención baja a Eren que comienza a murmurar palabras, pero no le presto atención y con prisa me acerco al corcel, que se ve dispuesto a colaborar. Me agacho frente a él y como puedo, le rodeo con mi brazo y levantó parte del torso, con la mayor prudencia posible para no hacerle daño. Al instante siento un espeso y caliente líquido invadir la estructura de mi brazo; un color rojizo carmesí se asoma por una gran herida, cayendo gota a gota. Y unos centímetros más abajo, en el suelo junto a la bota, veo un cristal en el que mi sangre se mezcla con las gotas de la lluvia.

Para cuando logró reaccionar y el dolor me comienza a invadir todo el cuerpo, suelto algunos quejidos por el dolor y algunas lágrimas se intenta asomar por mis ojos, pero por nada suelto a Eren. Pese a que siento que mi brazo se va a partir en dos, prosigo andando hasta llegar al lomo del corcel, en donde me apoyo para poder subir al semi-moribundo que tengo a mi lado e intentar subirle. Si no logro subir a este chico a lomos del animal, acabaremos los dos moribundos. Y me niego a que eso pase. Siento que lo tengo que proteger.

TN-¡Solo un poco más TN! ¡Si no peleas, no podrás lograrlo!-Con una increíble fuerza, que posiblemente me cueste la vida, logro con exito subir a Eren y seguido me subo yo, sujetando la crin del caballo por el repentino mareo que me da. Algo afectada por la gran pérdida de sangre consigo arrancar un trozo de tela del sucio camisón, y sabiendo de las altas probabilidades de que se pueda infectar la herida, prosigo por rodear esta con la tela-Es arriesgado, pero si quiero vivir y salvar a Eren, es lo que toca.

El trote comienza a resonar por mis tímpanos; cada charco que pisan las gruesas piernas del caballo, cada gota que cae sobre mis desnudos hombros, cada respiro del joven chico que hay detrás mía, las gotas de sangre resbalar, todo comienza a ir con lentitud al igual que mi respiración. Todo se vuelve más despacio, mis movimientos sobre todo. Una luz pasa frente a mis ojos, un resplandor muy vivo producido en las nubes, acompañado con un fuerte retumbar que me hace volver en mí; la tormenta. El agua cae con más fuerza, y el frío podría incluso cortar parte de mi cuerpo si le place, los trueno atacan con más fuerza que el primero y el cielo se vuelve más grisáceo, tapando al completo la Luna y dejándonos en una oscuridad absoluta, la cual asusta al salvaje animal, que nos tira de sus espaldas para huir lejos de nosotros. Sin mucho tiempo para lamentar la huida del blanco corcel, levanto a Eren del suelo, quien tiene algo de movilidad en sus piernas y comienzo a andar hacia un rumbo cualquiera, desorientada, confusa y herida junto a un chico que posiblemente esté al borde de la muerte. 

Un sonido hace presencia en medio de la oscuridad alertándome. Ya no se si es un rama que he podido pisar nuevamente, algún animal pequeño o algun animal con sed de sangre. La luz de la Luna vuelve mostrando al pequeño e inofensivo roedor, siendo un alivio y junto al animalillo, frente a mí, veo un establo, en un estado pésimo pero en donde podremos pasar la noche. Pero para cuando doy un paso mi cuerpo cae, borrando la sonrisa que se me había formado al ver como había llegado al máximo.

***  
Un calor proveniente de una pequeña lamparilla de gas me hace abrir los ojos lentamente, viendo a Eren a mi lado derecho y con ello como mi brazo está completamente vendado. Un fuerte dolor viene a mi cabeza cuando trato de recordar lo que ha pasado, y es ahí cuando mi cuerpo se levanta al completo y se acerca a él; está durmiendo. Al sentarme a su lado, paso mi mano por su frente, quitando algunos pelos que están en medio de su cara; y aprovechando mi acción me paro a observar mi alrededor quitando la vista de él, pero cuando me voy a levantar su mano se entrelaza con la mía y me frena. Algo sorprendida me estoy quieta, para que no insista y ahorre energías. Una sonrisa bobalicona sale a la luz mientras me dedico a observar su pelo, el cual toco y con el que empiezo a jugar con cuidado de no enredarlo. Es lacio y brillante desde la raíz hasta las puntas, pero lo que más me gusta es su color castaño, que empieza en un tono marrón chocolate y termina en un tono acaramelado. Las puntas están abiertas, pero tampoco excesivamente.

TN-Me gustaría poder ver tus ojos de nuevo...-La puerta se abre de golpe, dándome un pequeño susto. Detrás de esta hay una chica que no ha de medir más un metro sesenta, con una melena rubia y con unos ojos azules que se volvían violetas por la luz. En sus manos trae unos paños, algunos húmedos y otros secos-Le pido disculpas de antemano si ve que somos una molestia en su residencia. De todos modos, si me permite, le doy las gracias.

???-No es molestia tenerla a usted, su majestad, en mi hogar. Si no es mucha molestia mi pregunta, ¿Quién es el joven que estaba con usted? ¿Es su amante?-La chica se lleva las manos a la boca y se sonroja rápidamente, haciendo que se me frunce levemente el ceño mientras intento disimular mi sonrojo. En sus ojos veo arrepentimiento, por lo que me levanto y le sujeto las manos-Disculpe, de verdad, no entiendo como he podido decir algo así a usted.

TN-No te preocupes, insisto. Te debo casi la vida; gracias de todo corazón-Una aguda voz suena por el pasillo junto a unos pequeños pasos. Y se asoma una niña, igual que la joven con la que mantengo un conversación. Seguramente sea su hija, es normal que se casen jóvenes, con quince o dieciséis años, y tengan hijos al año-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal?

Me agacho sobre mis rodillas, con algo de cuidado para no caer al suelo y quedar como torpe delante de la pequeña rubia, y relajo las facciones de mi cara, mostrando confianza y tranquilidad. Su cara demuestra serenidad y total confianza hacia la mí, pero cuando se fija en algún punto de la habitación sale corriendo en dirección de su madre, mientras sus ojos se ponen llorosos; estira a esta por la parte baja de su vestido, obligándola a irse sin poder mediar palabra. Pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta, la joven madre rápidamente hace un movimiento con su mano manifestando una risa contagiosa y finalmente cierra la puerta de madera, algo desgastada por el tiempo. Con una risa me levanto y me acerco a una toalla, con la que seco mi pelo. A la vez que hago la acción anterior comienzo a andar por la habitación, viendo algunas fotos de la familia con gozo y esmero. Pese a las condiciones en las que viven, se mantienen alegres y totalmente agradecidos. Lo que daría por vivir esta vida, lejos de todo, con paz y total libertad.

Dejo en el aire una risa y siento como mis ojos expresan algo de pena, pero es por eso que he nacido en este mundo. Tengo un deber y por eso mismo tengo que cumplirlo. Unos pasos suenan detrás mía y unas manos me sujetan por la cintura, mientras una cabeza reposa sobre mi hombro y una respiración choca contra mi cuello. Me quedo paralizada al sentir su calor y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo; recordando ese momento bajo la lluvia, ¿Se acordará de eso? Poco a poco su mano izquierda sube por mi cuello y la deja ahí, poniéndome completamente nerviosa.

Eren-¿Ya sabes qué soy para ti, TN? ¿Acaso ya sabes si me conoces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no se note mucho que no se hablar en "Usted" o de manera muy formal. Pero al menos lo he intentado :)) que es lo que cuenta; o eso creo yo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por todo <3


	3. |AZUL CERCETA|

NARRA TN

Mi cuerpo se queda paralizado, por lo que me giro; mis manos comienzan a temblar y el ritmo cardiaco se me acelera, cada vez me dolía mas el pecho y cuando me voy a dar la vuelta cierro los ojos, pero para cuando los vuelvo a abrir todo seguía igual de antes. Completamente enfadada, confusa y decepcionada me dirijo hacia Eren, quien aún está sobre la cama descansando. Antes de hacer nada contra él, me replanteo lo que ha pasado llegando a la conclusión de que no es el culpable, más soy yo la culpable de esto; me estoy volviendo loca. Si, será eso. Antes de poder hacer nada una leve disfagia me impide tragar la saliva que se me acumula en la boca y mi vista se empieza a nublar, cosa que me obliga a apoyar todo mi cuerpo sobre la mesa de madera antigua que, algo inestable por la falta de una pata, cae al suelo junto conmigo, haciendo un sonoro y molesto ruido. Me intento levantar y veo una fina mano de un tono pálido que me ofrece ayuda. Sujeto con fuerza y me logro poner en pie, recuperando la vista de golpe y viendo el desastre que he hecho en cuestión de minutos. TN-Santa madre, lo siento muchísimo. Pido disculpas; no tengo palabras para comentar lo avergonzada que estoy-Algo avergonzada y con mis cejas arqueadas, las cuales tratan de evitar que me sonroje levanto la mesa con ayuda de la joven madre. Seguido me agacho recogiendo algunos objetos que se han repartido por la habitación; pese a la insistencia de la rubia mujer de que no me preocupara-Yo... No sabia que una parte de mi pueblo viviera en estas condiciones, cuando llegue a palacio le pondremos remedio. Se lo aseguro. ???-Realmente hemos estado viviendo así desde hace mucho tiempo, y tampoco pasamos mucho tiempo en los hogares, simplemente trabajamos-Me siento al lado de Eren, escuchando las palabras de la joven. Sintiéndome culpable de su estado; se supone que soy la reina y la protectora de este pueblo y ellos viven en estas condiciones-Mi madre, que en paz descanse, de pequeña me contaba la historia de...-Confusa por su pausa, le dedico una mirada, algo tapada por mis húmedos cabellos-Más que una historia es una realidad. Nosotros trabajábamos por aquellos que nos han dado la libertad en un pasado. Mi familia vivía bajo tierra; en la ciudad subterránea, así que es de agradecer el poder volver a vivir bajo la luz del sol. El recuerdo de haber visto aquella ciudad subterránea me pasa fugazmente por la mente. Pese a que el palacio esta a miles de kilómetros, mi padre me llevo a aquella isla, la isla Paradis, y no por puro capricho, él me recordaba que una reina debería de conocer todas las partes de su reinado e ir en persona a todas y cada una de estas. Una melancólica sonrisa sale al recordar a mi padre y sus locuras. Ir a aquella isla y a la ciudad subterránea son de los pocos recuerdos nítidos que tengo junto a él. No era un bonito recuerdo como tal, la gente y las condiciones de aquel lugar eran pésimas; recuerdo a ancianos borrachos, niños peleando por un trozo de pan, prostitutas, ladrones, violadores, muertos por enfermedades entre otros. Sus caras eran todas las mismas, trasmitían pena, dolor e incluso algunas daban la sensación de querer morirse en plena calle. Mi padre caminaba tranquilamente por aquellas calles sucias, melancólicas, frías, llenas de barro, le daba igual el olor a cloaca, los muertos de su alrededor, las miradas de la gente o las peleas. La isla paradis llevaba años abandonada y nadie se lo había dicho a lo que vivían en este lugar. Me quede quieta mirando como un hombre mataba a una mujer y nadie lo paraba, los miraba fijamente, una puñalada tras otras dejándole el cuerpo irreconocible, salpicando las paredes de sangre, que resbalaba por estas y era absorbida por la tierra. La mirada de la mujer se apagaba por cada puñalada y su hijo estaba mirando con total tranquilidad aquella escena, sentado apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Me quede pensando en aquel instante lo mal hijo que era por no parar a su padre, pero no caí en que yo era una mala persona por quedarme mirando igual que aquel niño. De aquel día recuerdo poco más. No fue una experiencia agradable, lo único bonito era pasar tiempo con mi padre. TN-Eso significa que habréis hecho un largo recorrido hasta aquí. Me alegro de que hayáis llegado sanos y salvos; recuerdo aquel sitio. Para nada acogedor. Siento ser tan descortés pero la sinceridad me impide mentir. Aquel sitio es el infierno y sus habitantes los demonios que lo habitan-La chica me mira con algo de pena, pero en el fondo se que me da la razón-Si recuerdo adecuadamente aquella isla esta abandonada, ¿Por qué no salisteis y os quedasteis allí? Quiero decir, sería más sencillo. ???-Aquella isla no trae buenos recuerdo su majestad. Supongo que usted sabrá a que me quiero referir-Asiento mirando al suelo y la mano de Eren vuelve a sujetar la mía-Si no es descortés me tengo que retirar, mi marido y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes en la ciudad. Por si tiene la duda de donde se encuentran actualmente están a media hora con caballo de palacio. Si me disculpa, me retiro de una vez. Por favor, le ruego que se sientan cómodos, no nos tardaremos. Promesa de Ackerman como dice mi marido. No me despido, me quedo en silencio, pensando. Un extraño sentimiento me invade y algo por dentro comienza a dolerme, con el paso de los segundos me arde y una sensación de rabia y tristeza me reconcome por dentro; es como una niebla que me hunde y acaba conmigo, ¿Libertad? ¿Esto es su verdadera libertad? Tiene que ser algún tipo de broma ¿Mi padre, todos los que estaban en el trono, se han aprovechado de toda esta gente por tanto tiempo? Me siento engañada, no quiero creer que hayan engañado a su pueblo, que me hayan engañado a mi, eso es inhumano. Ellos nos tienen en un altar, somos como sus dioses y nosotros simplemente nos aprovechamos de los débiles, de aquellos que no saben lo que nosotros sabemos, en vez de ayudarle les hundimos, los matamos. ¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de hacer esto? ¿Mi padre acaso lo sabía? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Este mundo, el mundo que mis antepasados han hecho es repugnante, ¿Realmente hay una libertad? ¿Y si es así, dónde se encuentra? Un profundo asco sale hacia mi titulo, hacia aquellos que han engañado a su pueblo, a aquellos que solo piensan en si mismos. He llegado a pensar que amaba a mi padre, que hasta yo misma he acabado consolándome con esas mentiras Mientras sigo dándole vueltas a todo lo que me rodea no me percato de que alguien se comienza a mover detrás mía, hasta que pone una mano sobre mi hombro. Exaltada me giro hacia él, esta vez sin dudar ni un instante. La curiosidad al sentimiento que me trasmite él pudo más que el miedo y no, esta vez no cerré los ojos. Al girarme sus ojos azules cerceta me miran con una expresión que por primera vez en muchos años me daban calidez. Me hacen sentir amada. Todos mis pensamientos, recuerdos, lo que pensaba que era importante, mis problemas, todo aquello se volatiliza de mi mente cuando su ronca voz susurra mi nombre. En silencio me dedico a admirar cada parte de su expresión, como sus labios susurran mi nombre moviéndose entre si y como sus ojos se cristalizan por las lágrimas que retienen, y mi vida se para cuando siento su frente sobre la mía, su respiración sobre mis labios y al fin como los junta contra los suyos, como las lágrimas de los dos se junta cuando nos besamos, dando un salado sabor, como todo dolor se me escurre por las lagrimas y como este sentimiento entra con más fuerza por cada segundo en el que siento sus cálidos labios. No sé cuánto duró. Hay hechos que no se sujetan a la común medida del tiempo y este es uno de ellos. Todos los recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Siento como una nueva yo despierta, todo lo vivido junto a él, los verdaderos propósitos, la guerra, todo. Dolor y alegría, muerte y vida. Pero sobre todo esta él en mis recuerdos; Eren Yeager. Y ahora esta delante mía, cumpliendo la promesa que tiempo atrás me prometió. El silencio era lo más bonito, los momentos en los que nos pasamos mirándonos durante horas, que son únicamente nuestros, sin saber como explicar lo que sentimos, sonriendo en silencio, simplemente sonriéndonos el uno al otro. Eso es lo que buscaba, era a él. Pensando que es un sueño volvemos a juntar nuestros labios, un beso apasionado y desesperado que dice más que el propio silencio. En un beso nos decimos todo aquello que nos callamos en su momento. Eren-No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando. Llevo siglos encerrado en mi mente, pensando en ti una y otra vez, en cada mirada y momento, releyendo en mi mente algunas cartas que me mandabas. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti-Pasa su mano por mi mejilla y su cara se vuelve completamente seria-¿Sabes? siempre he buscado la libertad para que estéis bien todos vosotros, nunca busque la mía, pensaba que era la misma. TN-Eren... Yo, no entiendo a que te refieres-Me da otro beso, cada vez más profundo que el anterior, pero tenía una pregunta-¿Qué paso después del retumbar? No recuerdo absolutamente nada. Sinceramente estoy muy preocupada con el resto, solo recuerdo... Aquel sueño ¡El sueño! No puede ser, no me digas que todos, están...-Mis labios temblaban de solo pronunciarlo-Muertos. Eren-No, tan siquiera esto es real. Todo se vuelve a repetir, pensaba que lo había conseguido-Se levanta conmigo en brazos, y me vuelve a besar, recordándome las cálidas noches que alguna vez pasamos, restando importancia a sus palabras-Mierda, realmente me haces perderme. TN quiero que estés atenta a mi palabras, ¿Bien?-Asiento algo curiosa, intentando olvidar el calor que me invade-Hice un pacto con Ymir, te soy sincero, me salió mal y se rompió. Perdí el control de la situación y si todo no se fuera a repetir, todos estarían muertos menos tú. Quiero que entiendas que deje que mi familia muriera porque te amo y ahora te necesito. Cuando termina de hablar un grito explota en mi cabeza, dejando esta sobre el hombro de Eren. Millones de recuerdos pasan por esta ahora, pesando que me va a explotar por la velocidad en la que entran; ya no son solo mis recuerdos, es como si compartiera una sola mente con varias personas. Su mano pasa por mi nuca, dándome un calor único, susurra palabras pero no las llego a entender del todo. Y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro, hasta que una luz al final del todo me ilumina. Mi alrededor esta lleno de arboles quemados y personas muertas, pero al final hay una fuente de luz que me llama. Con dos simple pasos me encuentro frente a esta. Su luz es única. De manera inconsciente me giro y veo a Eren, quien me mira con una sonrisa alegre y se acerca a mi. Eren-Realmente estaba equivocado, tu eres mi verdadera libertad. Te amo TN. Sujeta mis mejillas con euforia y con una sonrisa de enamorado deja reposar una última vez sus labios sobre los míos, mientras nos metemos dentro de la luz, que nos desnuda con pequeñas caricias, mientras expresamos con el silencio y los besos el amor al otro, mientras nos hacemos uno una vez más en nuestra historia. Su boca deja una marca sobre mi cuello, como mis uñas que dejan algunas marcas sobre su espalada. Yo soy suya y él es mío. Con ello y mirándonos a los ojos, con una sonrisa única nos despedimos para volver a vernos de nuevo. Un último beso. Y de pronto me despierto. Eren-¿TN? ¿Qué haces aquí? Juraría que...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No sabía como comenzar a escribir una historia aquí, pero hacía tiempo que quería volver a escribir. Supongo que como la mayoría vengo de Wattpad, en donde bueno en su momento escribí historias pero nunca me convencieron; pero he decidido hacer una historia y terminarla pase lo que pase. Por cierto, no seguiré lo datos/historia en su completo del anime y el número de capítulos no es definitivo, por lo que no lo pondré de momento.
> 
> Aún me estoy intentando acostumbrar a esta web/app, voy a dar lo mejor de mi, o eso intentaré. Espero que si estás leyendo esto, disfrutes de la historia. Gracias por leer. Vaya... Que frío he sentido eso. ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO <3!


End file.
